


Следы и их последствия

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [8]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Мир, в котором все оскорбления, брошенные человеку, отпечатываются шрамами на коже его родственной души.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Следы и их последствия

Сколько Олаф себя помнил, с первой надписи, появившейся на его теле, без них не обходилось ни дня, во всяком случае, уж точно ни недели. Его пару костерили часто и от души, причем на талиг. Порой вечером Олаф гладил очередной шрам, все еще отдающий легкой болью, и гадал, что значили все эти таинственные слова. Не могла же ему быть предназначена судьбой столь ветреная женщина? Вероятнее, она — бунтарка, идущая против всех правил. Это Олафа полностью устраивало.

Он снова углубился в талиг из-за надписей, украшавших его со всех сторон. Разобрался в грамматике, родах, а после, замерев перед зеркалом, долго молчал, всматриваясь в шрамы: "...ый", если верить книгам, никак не могло относиться к женщине. С одной стороны, думал Олаф, теперь понятно, отчего его не никогда тянуло к дамам. С другой…

Он стал носить очень плотные рубашки и не раздевался при посторонних вовсе. Раньше мужчин, которые оказывались парой, могли счесть прислужниками Леворукого и сжечь. Теперь их не сжигали, но в остальном, пожалуй, ничего не изменилось. Олаф, подгоняемый теперь совсем уж острым любопытством, старался узнать, что скрывают за собой неизвестные слова, но не преуспел — в словарях их не было.

Последнее время попадались и надписи на дриксен, но давали они мало — "сволочь" и "ублюдок" он и сам бросал порой противникам. Кальдмеер рассматривал два варианта — либо его “душа” воюет на суше, либо на море — Создатель не мог быть настолько жесток, чтобы связать его с паркетным шаркуном. Даже Леворукий не может. В конце концов, Олаф был безнадежным романтиком и верил в то, что связан судьбой тоже с моряком. Говорят, конечно, что если чья-то родственная “душа” погибнет по его вине, то сам человек умрет той же смертью в тот же миг, но это Ледяного не пугало. Умрет, если так сложатся жизнь и бой. Но, может, и нет…

Он не видел счастливого конца их с "Ebyanutiy" (как он по самому частому слову окрестил душу) истории, но надеялся хотя бы узнать, как того зовут на самом деле. И, если однажды они встретятся в схватке лицом к лицу, не забыть отсалютовать ему перед смертью.

* * *

Шрамы легкими покалываниями осыпали Ротгера с детства, и все они, к ужасу его и его родни, были на дриксен. Он отлично помнил, как вертелся перед зеркалом, разбирая по складам на почти знакомом от матушки и тетушки языке:

— Са-ба-ка бес-па-нор-... Бес-па-рон... Бес-па-род-на-я. Собака беспородная!

Вальдес уже тогда смеялся. Нет, ну надо же! Такое мог ляпнуть только кто-то очень породный, то есть его пара, похоже, чем-то сильно обидела дриксенскую власть. И уже за это Ротгер ее любил.

Время шло, но оскорбления почти не менялись. Добавилось частое "Выскочка!", выведенное почерком в болезненных завитушках. Они оставляли красные, долго не заживающие царапины.

Ротгер мечтал, что его пара — это какая-нибудь незаконнорожденная дочь дриксенского кесаря, или хотя бы герцога, которую заставляют работать, а она все равно лучше всех, и, конечно, очень, очень красивая: у нее длинные светлые волосы, которые она по вечерам расчесывает сломанным гребнем, пронзительные голубые глаза... Мечты о прекрасной северянке, которую он нежно звал в мечтах "моя Выскочка", разбились вдребезги в один миг за один шрам. "Гайифец" — гордо гласила надпись, избравшая своим местом поясницу. Пятнадцатилетний Ротгер был в ужасе.

Это уже после, когда он узнал девочек, а они узнали его, когда он узнал мужчин и женщин, и понял, что они суть одно, ужас перед надписью на пояснице отступил, но все равно остался неприятный осадочек из-за обмана, растворившийся с годами. Вальдес все еще предпочитал дам и не мог представить, насколько должен быть хорош собой мужчина, чтобы затмить женщин.

Со временем среди дриксен начал попадаться талиг. Ротгер долго думал, что бы это значило, и решил, что его пара где-нибудь воюет. Когда талиг начал перемежаться с еще несколькими языками, Вальдес снова чесал в затылке несколько дней. Ну где на севере можно встретить бордонца, талигойца и гайифца в один день?

Это он наконец понял, только возвратившись с очередного рейда и волоча как ответ на вопросы: "Что так долго?”, “Вас где мотало?”, “Ты приказы слышишь?" пиратское судно, резко поменявшее их все на привычное: "Ты что, Ебанутый?".

Где-где — в море.

"Мой мужчина — моряк", — подумал Вальдес, и ужаснулся мысли "мой мужчина".

Забавной вехой в их с парой истории жизни был год, когда ко всему уже привычному добавилось новенькое "урод". Ротгер все гадал, что за увечье досталось моряку, несколько лет назад переименованному из "выскочки" в "жополюба". Судя по тому, что в море он ходил и дальше, и свои всё шипели на него в спину , а чужие — в лицо, это были не рука или нога. 

У судьбы оставалось все меньше шансов свести Вальдеса с мужчиной, который разбил его грезы о северной принцессе.

Он все еще рассказывал несведущим в дриксен товарищам, которых было большинство, сказки о ней. Они смеялись, гадая, каково нежной, хоть и дриксенской, эрэа ходить расписанной матюками на двух-трех языках. Ротгер и сам смеялся, представляя, как какая-нибудь девица вздыхает, нежно поглаживая надпись на запястье: "Ебанутый". Он засыпал с мыслью о нежных пальцах, касающихся его прозвища, которое сочли слишком некуртуазным для обычных бесед. Но сладкие мечты все чаще сходили к мыслям о сухой, широкой ладони моряка с длинными цепкими пальцами. Его руки отлично умеют вязать узлы, а не вышивать и готовить, его волосы выгорают под незаходящим северным солнцем, он щурит серебрящиеся в лунном свете глаза, когда смотрит на звезды... Обрывки нового образа вплетались в сон и неожиданно проникали в сердце, занимая место наравне с лелеемыми грезами о светловолосой красавице.

“Жополюб” быстро оказался переименован в “Гуся Плавучего” — Ротгеру отчего-то стало неприятно каждый раз вспоминать, что его пара засмотрелась на чей-то зад.

* * *

У Олафа в районе ребер зудело каждый раз, когда они, выходя осмотреться на берег, замечали разведку Вальдеса. 

Кальдмеер теперь знал, что его “душа” где-то там, на этих кораблях, которые ему сегодня, вероятно, придется уничтожить. Знать бы только, какой офицер, какой моряк... Олаф прикрыл глаза, коротко хмурясь. Так или иначе, он может приказать отсалютовать талигойцам, ходящим под марикьярским флагом. И пусть тот, с кем их связала судьба, поймет, что это салют в их честь. Предсмертный салют.

— ...Вальдес — скотина бешеная! — раздалось поблизости приглушенное, Олаф почувствовал, как его обожгло между лопаток и нахмурился снова.

Марикьярские корабли должны были сейчас как раз от них уходить, и... Волосы на затылке встали дыбом: чутье-осознание. Губы Ледяного тронула насмешливо-печальная улыбка. Что ж, два адмирала — это, пожалуй, красиво.

Перед битвой он дал вице-адмиралу уйти. Олаф знал, что Бешеный не уйдет, и не надеялся, что сам выживет, несмотря на его смерть, и все же, все же...

Он не успел понять происходящее, когда упал на палубу. Не успел подумать, что теперь уже Вальдес погибнет из-за вражды между их странами и приказов, а не наоборот. Не успел подумать, как это нелепо.

* * *

Ротгер весь исчесался, пока дриксы маячили на горизонте. Все, особенно, что неожиданно, фельпские товарищи явно ругали их огульно и поименно. Его “Гусю” досталось немало, и Ротгер только и делал, что отметал совершенно безумные догадки о том, кто это мог быть.

Во-первых, увы и ах, это никак не мог быть его любимый Бе-Ме, который при всех своих достоинствах все же был родовитым. Во-вторых, его звали по имени. В-третьих, ему успели подпортить личико. 

А на медлительного, сомневающегося Кальдмеера, как известно, со шрамом на щеке, не изошел содержимым души в эту трудную минуту только немой. Ротгер поглядывал на горизонт, думая, что пара-Ледяной еще хуже, чем пара-Бермессер. Хорошего адмирала и раком ставить как-то неловко…

С другой стороны, думал Ротгер, отбиваясь от "гусей", может, они и не встретятся никогда, и вообще, может, кто-то лет пять назад тому же Бюнцу рожу расцарапал. Например, он ушел через окно от ревнивого мужа и не отправил потом цветы, пра-а-тивный. Хотя какой муж, он же... От жены... Мысли становились тем абстрактнее, чем больше нужно было думать о бое.

Интересно, расстояние пушечного выстрела считается той самой Судьбоносной Встречей?

Очевидно, пушечного выстрела было недостаточно, — понял Ротгер, глядя на почти серого Кальдмеера, лежащего на постели в его доме. Между прочим, зачем-то пытающегося улыбнуться Кальдмеера. Ротгер ответил своей специальной улыбкой для “гусей”, с легкой поправкой на то, что это Гусь Плавучий, его Гусь Плавучий, и начал свой рапорт...

Неожиданно оказалось, что судьба, даже такая, — это не хухры-мухры. Ротгер заглядывал к Олафу почти каждую свободную минуту, кроме тех, когда пил с друзьями и танцевал с девочками. Но что первого, что второго становилось все меньше: марикьяре в большинстве уходят зимовать на юг, а танцевать на снегу холодно, квальдето цэра! И Олафа в его жизни становилось все больше.

А потом и вовсе случилась Придда. Придда, где Кальдмеер внезапно показался самым близким или стал им.

Олаф любил гулять зимой, любил гулять подолгу, пока не замерзал так, что дальнейшая прогулка становилась нецелесообразной. Вальдес это его желание разделял в лучшем случае наполовину, но неизменно составлял компанию.

Кальдмеер неизменно "замерзал", когда у Ротгера краснел нос. Их обоих прогулки полностью устраивали.Почему-то именно вне стен они разговаривали больше всего, больше и искреннее. В доме скорее говорил Ротгер, а Олаф слушал. Он не любил говорить о личном в чужих стенах, о флоте — не мог, и потому лишь отзывался на истории Вальдеса с совершенно искренним интересом. На прогулке они менялись ролями.

Снег поскрипывал и сыпался, было холодно и сухо. Ротгер с обидой поглядывал под ноги, заставляя Олафа усмехаться в шарф — сегодня без обстрела, господин вице-адмирал. Скрип снега, скрип-свист местных зимних птиц, посвист ветра несколько скрашивали тишину, которую Кальдмеер, наконец, разорвал вопросом, просроченным лет на шестнадцать.

— Вальдес, я могу спросить у вас о?.. — Олаф медленно произнес слово, включающее в себя "оскорбление", "метку" и "связь".

— О том, что мне было сказано, а на вас написано? Спрашивайте на здоровье, так или иначе, я все это уже слышал, — Ротгер не удержался от самодовольной усмешки, ради нее даже опустив ворот.

Олаф улыбнулся, подтянув повыше шарф.

— Я очень часто замечал одно слово... — Олаф снял перчатку и закатал рукав, насколько это было возможно. Одно из них было чуть выше запястья (они были везде). — Эбанютйий? — читал он, похоже, излишне возвышенно, судя по взгляду Вальдеса, — увы, не смог узнать его значения.

Вальдес ухмыльнулся так, что это стало заметно даже за воротом.

— Понимаете ли, мой дорогой враг, — начал он высокопарно, — дело в том, что я известен во флотах обеих наших держав своими экстраординарными выходками, за что с легкой руки дрикс... — Ротгер сделал паузу, — ...енцев, и тяжелой — Альмиранте, был прозван Бешеным. Начертанное же на вашем запястье "Ебанутый" это... М-м-м... Несколько менее куртуазный вариант моего прозвища.

Откровенные кривляния Вальдеса вызвали у Олафа снисходительную улыбку.

— Господин Вальдес, вы разговариваете со мной излишне изящно, приберегите такие речи для рафинированных барышень, — сказал Олаф, подражая чужой интонации, и все с той же интонацией закрепил сказанное несколько менее куртуазной тирадой, вызывающей скручивание ушей у трактирных девок и неопытных моряков. Ах, молодость, молодость... 

Вальдес заслушался. Вальдес присвистнул. Вальдес, подождав пару секунд, все же спросил:

— А еще разок? Ради меня? И, может, потом под запись?

Олаф и забыл, что умеет смеяться, тем более так. Вальдес не забывал, но такого его смеха Олаф не видел.

— Какие в вас, оказывается, покоятся таланты, Олаф, — смог, наконец, произнести "Ебанутый". Кальдмеер не преминул изобразить придворный поклон.

Оброненное "Олаф" грело душу.

***

— Мы обязаны выпить на брудершафт! — заявил Вальдес, готовый дать отпор любому сопротивлению. Ему, в конце концов, хотелось на "законных " основаниях звать Кальдмеера Олафом, а там и до какого-нибудь “Олле” недалеко…

Без четырех минут “Олле” о коварном плане не знал и согласился неожиданно быстро. В его лице проскальзывало что-то такое, что заставляло думать — у него были на этот счет свои мысли и причины.

Порой Ротгеру и самому казалось, что он создает вино и бокалы из воздуха. Они появились в его руках словно сами собой: "Верьте или нет, но я не виноват! Они меня нашли, а не я их!"

Олаф верил, глядя на него все также непонятно. Ротгер усмехнулся ему многообещающе и едва не пролил вино, чувствуя, как кольнуло куда-то под лопатку этими завитушками, будь они неладны. Ко взгляду Кальдмеера примешалась толика вины, но Вальдес только закатил глаза и отдал бокал — не хватало ему еще за чужую дурь себе душу ковырять.

Он впервые смотрел в глаза Олафа так близко. Они были одновременно пронзительно-голубые, как в одних его грезах, и серебристо-серые, как в других. Ротгер бы смотрел еще очень долго, если бы Олаф очень медленно, осторожно, слово не желая спугнуть его взгляд, не пригубил предложенное вино.

Ротгер облизнул влажные губы, отставив бокал на подлокотник. Да, пришлось принять совершенно нелепую позу и вытянуть пальцы, но зато ему не пришлось отводить взгляда от лица Олафа. И Олаф это, похоже, оценил.

— А теперь... — сказал Вальдес негромко и хитро, оттягивая объявление того, что "теперь", в непонятной надежде смутить Ледяного. Ну хоть немного. Ну еще разочек.

Надежда не оправдалась, вместо задуманного произошло нечто совершенно непредвиденное — Олаф первым подался навстречу, коснулся ладонью его щеки и поцеловал. Он вел уверенно и мягко, и Ротгер первые мгновения хлопал ресницами, замечая лишь мешки под глазами Олафа и то, что он мог выразить только как "Ох." Возможно, еще как: "О-о...тымей тебя крабья теща".

Ротгер положил ладонь на как всегда причесанный затылок и ответил резко и неловко, сперва ударившись о зубы Олафа, но после начал вести, или нет, или снова…

Ротгер пришел в себя только под лучами позднего зимнего рассвета, который на удивление светил в глаз Ротгеру, но не Олафу, на котором Ротгер лежал. Он поспешил уткнуться лицом в почти безволосую по меркам южанина грудь и почувствовал, как длинные сильные пальцы проводят от макушки до лопаток. Олаф поглядел на него глазами цвета северного моря: море спокойное, штиль, на небе ни облачка.

Ротгер отказался вылезать из постели, и в этот раз — определенно, только в этот раз — Олаф не стал настаивать на подъеме. Вальдес сполз из положения "второе одеяло" куда-то вбок, провел по груди Олафа. Олаф опустил взгляд. Руки у Ротгера были темные, как густая патока. Олафу хотелось их поцеловать, и он некоторое время по-утреннему медленно размышлял над этим желанием, но прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть что-то, Ротгер провел по какой-то надписи.

— Олаф?! — в непонятном возмущении воскликнул он.

Олаф при всем желании не мог разглядеть надпись и поэтому только пригладил волосы, непокорившимся ни природным законам, ни расческе, как и сам Ротгер.

— Озвучьте свои претензии, — проговорил он чуть сонно и излишне официально для такого дружеского обращения.

Ротгер принялся читать мелкий аккуратный почерк. Дриксен у него ужасный, но ради содержания Олаф решил потерпеть.

— "Благародэны челавэк, дастоэны офицер флота, гастепреимны талигойс, вицы-адмирал..." Олаф, как это понимать? Что оно делает на... тебе? — Ротгер смотрел на него в совершенном замешательстве.

Олаф тихонько вздохнул, сдерживая совершенно бессовестную улыбку.

— Понимаете... Понимаесчь, — Олаф наслаждался еще и словесной близостью, — в Хексберг я очень много разговаривал с Рупертом. Мальчик вам совершенно не доверял. Но мне очень не хотелось чесаться при нем от каждого высказанного мнения о тебе, и я начал его поправлять заранее. Можете... Можесчь не верить, но я совершенно не представлял, что при правильной интонации оно на мне отпечатается...


End file.
